Craftworks
Craftworks is a creation process that uses special upgradable Buildings to produce Craftworks Special Items. Craftworks buildings are purchasable from the Market. They can be upgraded to Level 4 to achieve full functionality. Higher levels allow crafting of more advanced items. *They do not take any time to regenerate after Crafting; consecutive items can be Crafted immediately. *Crafting produces unique Special Items that are currently used to either make higher-level Crafts, or to satisfy Quests and build Quest objects *The Crafting process requires Special Items to produce, effectively converting one type of Special Item into another. See also: Special Items, Quest Special Items = Craftworks Buildings = Costume Shop To Build (Level 1): *Coins: 1500 *Time: *Requires: *Size: 3x3 *Produces: Costumes (purchaseable only with Brightwood Bucks) A special Craftworks building that doesn't follow the rules of the other Craftworks Kitchen To Build (Level 6): *Coins: 1700 *Time: 1 hour *Requires: 10 Wood, 1 Honey Bun *Size: 2x2 *Produces: Talisman Cookie Level 2: *Requires: 10 Rocks, 6 Chisel, 6 Talisman Cookie *Time: 1 Hour *Reward: 100 Coins, 20 XP *Produces: Tea Muffin Level 3: *Requires: 10 Fairy Dust, 8 Talisman Cookie, 3 Tea Muffin *Time: 2 hours *Reward: 200 Coins, 40 XP *Produces: Warrior Bar Level 4: *Requires: 3 Tea Muffins 4 Warrior Bar, 10 Talisman Cookie *Time: 4 hours *Reward: 300 Coins, 60 XP *Produces: Lucky Juice Valentine's Crafting To Build (Level 6): *Coins: 3000 *Time: 8 hours *Requires: *Size: 2x2 *Produces: Valentine Cards Level 2: *Requires: Wood *Time: 1 hour *Reward: *Produces: Lovely Vase Level 3: *Requires: Fairy Dust, 5 Valentine Cards *Time: 2 hours *Reward: 40 XP *Produces: Box of Sweets Level 4: *Requires: 3 Box of Sweets, 2 Wild Honey, 2 Tea Muffin *Time: 4 hours *Reward: 60 XP *Produces: Bouquet of Flowers Fall Crafts To Build (Level 15): *Coins: 2500 *Time: 1 hour *Requires: 10 Wood, 10 Rocks *Size: 2x2 *Produces: Holiday Card Level 2 (Level 17): *Requires: *Time: 1 Hour *Reward: 200 Coins, 40 XP *Produces: Candy Gram Level 3 (Level 21): *Requires: 3 Holiday Card, 2 Dew Drops *Time: 4 hours *Reward: 400 Coins, 80 XP, 100 Cheer *Produces: Gift Basket = = = Craftworks Special Items = Talisman Cookie *Crafted in: Kitchen *Requires: 1 Dewdrop, 1 Herbs, 1 Spirit *Time: 5 minutes *Needed for: Kitchen Level 4 (10), Mad Laboratory (10), Pumpkin Bounce (13), Bakes Hotel (5), Cobweb Bouquet (7), Dark Park (3), Fountain of Elements (5), Warrior Cage (15), Tower of Terror (6) Tea Muffin *Crafted in: Kitchen *Requires: 1 Honey Bun, 2 Wild Honey, 1 Tea Bag *Time: 1 hour *Needed for: Kitchen (for upgrade to Level 3 (3) and to Level 4 (4)), Valentine's Crafting (for upgrade to Level 4 (2)), Box of Sweets (1), Bear of Cheer (4) Warrior Bar *Crafted in: Kitchen *Requires: 1 Wild Honey, 10 Herbs, 10 Dewdrop *Time: 2 hours *Needed for: Lucky Juice (2), Warrior Cage (2) Lucky Juice *Crafted in: Kitchen *Requires: 2 Warrior Bar, 5 Herbs, 10 Dewdrop *Time: 4 hours *Needed for: Warrior Cage (2), Shamrock Square (1) Valentine Cards *Crafted in: Village Valentines *Requires: Paper, Fairy Dust, Herbs *Time: 10 Minutes *Needed for: Lovely Vase Lovely Vase *Crafted in: Village Valentines *Requires: Wood, 1 Valentine Cards, Fairy Dust *Time: 30 minutes *Needed for: Box of Sweets *Crafted in: Village Valentines *Requires: 4 Wild Honey, 1 Tea Muffin, ? Tea Bag *Time: 1 hour *Needed for: Tunnel of Love, Ballroom, Bouquet of Flowers *Crafted in: Village Valentines *Requires: *Time: *Needed for: Holiday Card *Crafted in: Fall Crafts *Requires: 1 Paper, Wood, 7 Dew Drops *Time: 10 minutes *Needed for: Fall Crafts Level 3 (3), Harvest Wagon (4), Window of Fall (5) Candy Gram *Crafted in: Fall Crafts *Requires: 3 Holiday Card, 1 Wild Honey, 1 Honey Bun *Time: 30 minutes *Needed for: Traveller's Lodge (3), Grand Feast Hall (3), Gift Basket (4), Window of Fall (3) Gift Basket (or Gift Crisis!) *Crafted in: Fall Crafts *Requires: 4 Candy Gram, 10 Herbs, 10 Wood *Time: 1 hour *Needed for: Traveller's Lodge (3), Grand Feast Hall (1), Harvest Wagon (5)